


Беспокойный Вальс

by oorsprong



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, Ficlet, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong
Summary: – Любишь - любишь – говорит Рен, беря его за руки. Хакс не протестует.– Мне нравится четкость движений. Но танцы сами по себе меня не интересуют.– Ты никудышный врун – Рен притягивает его поближе и оборачивает свои сильные руки вокруг него. Хаксу не стоит поддаваться. В любой момент его могут вызвать чтобы выступить в пользу Первого Ордена. Эго внимание переходит на Рена, и он чувствует как его затягивают в неловкую ноговолочку. Рыцарь пытается с ним танцевать. Скверно.





	Беспокойный Вальс

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cracktheglasses (cormallen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cormallen/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restless Waltz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485794) by [oorsprong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong). 



> Переводчик - [Strannik](http://strannik-fev.tumblr.com/)
> 
> (special thanks to [Saltandlimes](http://saltandlimes.tumblr.com/) and [Cracktheglasses](http://cracktheglasses.tumblr.com/) for editing)

– Ты чего?

 

– Да ничего. Свадьба как свадьба – говорит Хакс, в очередной раз хлебая так обожаемое местными кислое вино. 

 

–  Я был на свадьбе всего лишь один раз – признается Рен, что приводит Хакса в недоумение. Он знает достаточно о прошлом Рена чтобы это ему показалось маловероятным. В Республике свадьбы — события важные, и сенатора и ее сына не могли не приглашать повсюду.

 

– Нет, она меня никогда с собой не брала. Говорила что мне не понравиться.

 

Раздираясь между раздражением что Рен уловил его мысли или неловкостью что они были так очевидны, он ставит бoкал на низкий столик и отворачивается, прислушиваясь к приглушенному жужжанию голосов в соседней комнате. В этом зале они одни.

 

– Она была права. Это ужасно нудные мероприятия. Все перепиваются и ведут себя как дураки. Слишком много танцев, и организованных и беспорядочных. Ты поднимаешь бoкал под глупые речи и делаешь вид что веселишься. Пытаешься общаться.

 

Его взгляд падает на улыбающегося Рена. 

 

– Но ты же любишь танцевать.

 

– Ничего подобного – Офицерам необходимы хотя-бы элементарные танцевальные навыки, чтоб участвовать в официальных мероприятиях, и Хакс освоил быстрый темп традиционного Альдераанского вальса, и более медленный вальс Хссуха, который был популярен в внешних краях, и даже Энфи-Ое, который уже век назад вышел из моды а центральных мирах. И он признает, что ему это было не совсем неприятно.

 

– Любишь - любишь – говорит Рен, беря его за руки. Хакс не протестует. 

 

– Мне нравится четкость движений. Но танцы сами по себе меня не интересуют.

 

– Ты никудышный врун – Рен притягивает его поближе и оборачивает свои сильные руки вокруг него. Хаксу не стоит поддаваться. В любой момент его могут вызвать чтобы выступить в пользу Первого Ордена. Эго внимание переходит на Рена, и он чувствует как его затягивают в неловкую ноговолочку. Рыцарь пытается с ним танцевать. Скверно. 

 

– А ты — никудышный танцор.

 

– Ты можешь меня научить.

 

С оттянутыми от лица он лица волосами и освещенными серебром он глазами, он выглядит странно прелестным. Хакс протягивает руку чтобы обвести внешний край его уха и губы Рена изгибаются в легкой улыбке.

 

– Не здесь.

 

– А почему бы и нет? Ты просто стесняешься.

 

– Чего мне стесняться? – буркает Хакс, потому что Рен прав и он не знает, что на него нашло.

 

– Того, что тебе нравиться танцевать, и что я тебе нравлюсь, и ты боишься что если мы cтанцуем вместе, это будет очевидно всем.

 

Хакс отводит взгляд, но Рен поднимает его подбородок согнутым пальцем.

 

– Ну не...

 

– А если мы останемся здесь – Рен продолжает как будто Хакс ничего не сказал – нас никто не увидит. И мне не придется тобой делится. 

 

Они смотрят друг на друга. Рен первым отрывает взгляд.

 

– Ладно – говорит Хакс, и берет руки Рена – Я тебя научу.

 

– Серьезно?

 

– Мммм – он застает Рена врасплох поцелуем в щеку и поднимает его руки в правильную позицию – Следи за моими ногами и не наступай. А то мне ботинки ототрешь. 

 

– Рен.

 

– Да?

 

– Ты все еще смотришь на меня. Смотри вниз.

 

Он с трудом сдерживает улыбку когда взгляд Рена с явной неохотой опускается на пол. 

 

– Ладно

 

И они начинают.

**Author's Note:**

> Энфи-Ое (Кадриль-Мазурка)


End file.
